


Just Another Sanubis Love Story

by Lindsey7618



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sanubis - Freeform, angry julius, rewritten, salt friendship, sanubis fluff, the kane chronicles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: They hit the ground, and her breath hitched. Sadie was very aware of Anubis's body pressing onto hers, and she struggled to not think about how good it felt and focused on the tombstone beside her."Sadie," Anubis said softly, drawing her attention back to him."Yeah?" She tried to sound annoyed. She made a fool out of herself in front of him enough. This didn't need to be another one of those times."How would you feel if- I kissed you?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: New title ideas would be appreciated!
> 
> Hey guys! So I know I promised a sequel to Just Another Sanubis Love Story, but when I reread it for sequel ideas, I couldn't get past the first chapter. I was cringing the entire time. It's honestly a piece of crap. I cant believe I have 99 reviews and over 25, 500 views! But thank you all so much for that! That's amazing!
> 
> So I decided that before I wrote a sequel, I would have to rewrite this. I can't write and post the sequel knowing how crappy the first story is. I would feel awful.
> 
> Sorry for the long AN. Here is the first revised chapter. I would really appreciate some reviews with ideas (although since this is a rewritten version I pretty much have the basic plot done, but I'd still love new ideas!), constructive criticism, and just generally what you thought.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, and I certainly don't own Sadie or Anubis. I wish I did. But unfortunately my name isn't Rick Riordan.

Sadie slowly trudged down the unlit street. She'd gotten into a few fights with Carter over the stupidest little things, been yelled at by several different initiates several different times (apparently they weren't in favor of earlier bedtimes), and had a prank pulled on her by Felix that involved orange juice and eggs. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out just how irritated she was.

It started to rain as she walked and she groaned, throwing her arms up. _Lovely.  
_

She considered turning back to Brooklyn House but decided against it- if she had to stay cooped up in there any longer she'd end up murdering a person or two. Blasting Carter's face off with a ha-di spell seemed like a fun idea right about now.

She yanked her phone and earphones out of her pocket and turned on her music. Instantly the unique voice of Billy Talent began playing and she walked a little faster, hoping to find shelter. She turned the corner and made out a cemetery up ahead. She bit her lip, but then ducked into it, deciding that the shelter of Anubis's territory was a lot better then standing in the cold rain.

She settled down on a gravestone after asking if it was all right (it sounded stupid, but she didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't ask). When the stone said nothing, she sat, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes and turning up her music to drown out the creepy setting of the graveyard.

As she attempted to brush out her messy, tangled hair with her fingers, she was aware of the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Before she could tun around, something grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked, kicking the thing behind her as hard as she could.


	2. The True Confessions of Sadie Kane and Anubis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a pun from The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle by Avi. Has anyone else read it??

"Ow!" Anubis cursed. "Sadie, what did you do that for?"

Sadie paused, one hand raised above her hand ready to hit someone, the other now covering her mouth. Suddenly she let her hand fly towards Anubis, smacking his head.

"Sadie!" he protested, scrambling backwards.

"Do not ever sneak up on me like that again!" she snapped, taking a step back and sitting on the tombstone again. She let out a sigh and pointedly looked away from Anubis.

He cautiously touched her shoulder again. "I'm sorry, Lady Kane," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. But-" he paused, and though she wasn't looking at him she could hear the amusement in his tone- "I had no idea you were capable of such a scream."

She resisted the urge to hit him once more and folded her arms, staring off into the distance.

Anubis sighed. "I honestly didn't mean to scare you," he started, but Sadie interrupted, because no way was she going to let him think he scared her.

She stood spinning around to point a finger in his face. "You just startled me, that's all." She scowled.

"Ah, was that all?" Anubis raised an eyebrow but apparently decided to humor her.

Sadie put her hands to her hips. "Yes, that's all." She narrowed her eyes, silently daring him to contradict her.

He raised his hands. ''Okay, okay." A smirk curled at his lips. "So what are you doing here?'

She snorted, recrossing her arms. "What, you thought I was just going to lounge around in the rain?" she said sarcastically. _Idiot._

He chuckled. "And you didn't come here to see someone?"

"No. And if you're implying that someone is you, then definitely no." She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is a graveyard," Anubis said slowly, "and I _am_ the god of death. Get the connection?"

Sadie slapped his arm, hoping her irritation shone through her eyes as she contemplated whether or not she wanted to risk a ha-di spell on the little brat.

Anubis just chuckled again, annoyingly. "Do you need help?"

"With what?"

He gestured to her whole body. "Sadie, you're soaking wet." He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't care."

"You're shivering," he pointed out dryly **(see what I did there? No? Okay...*retreats in writing corner*)**

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not."

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sit there being cold. You'll probably get sick." He shrugged nonchalantly. "At least move over."

Sadie scowled, but moved over so Anubis could sit too. There wasn't enough room for them both, and she toppled over, grabbing Anubis's hand as she fell, not for support, but because _if I have to fall just because Anubis was too lazy to stand I'm dragging him down with me._

They hit the ground, and her breath hitched. Sadie was very aware of Anubis's body pressing onto hers, and she struggled to not think about how good it felt and focused on the tombstone beside her.

"Sadie," Anubis said softly, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yeah?" She tried to sound annoyed. She made a fool out of herself in front of him enough. This didn't need to be another one of those times.

"How would you feel if- I kissed you?"

She blinked water out of her eyes, no longer feeling the cold. "Um," she said intelligently, "now?"

He chuckled and before she could embarrass herself further with stupid answers, his lips were attacking her own and she forgot about that, instead deciding to focus all her energy on kissing him, wrapping her free arm around his neck.

She pulled away a moment later. "My arm-" She tugged on it. "You're laying on it and it kinda hurts."

Anubis pushed himself up, flushing. "Sorry, Sadie." He looked around like he expected someone to be watching them.

"Hey." She pulled him back down. "I didn't tell you to get _up_ , did I?"

He grinned. "So does that mean you do like me?"

"What do you _think_?" She sent him her best _duh_ look.

He leaned down to press his mouth to hers in reply, and she let him. This felt right. Carter probably wouldn't approve, but to hell with what Carter wanted. This was her life. She had been attracted to Anubis for a long time.

So she simply erased all thoughts of Carter and her horrible day from her mind and let Anubis cup her face as she ran her hands down his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Should I continue this? Let me know! Two more comments and I'll update! (I hate holding chapters hostage, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. And idk if anyone is interested in this?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! This chapter isn't as good. I'm sorry.

After lightning started to strike and they had spent a while making out and just relishing in each other's company, Anubis finally insisted he accompany Sadie home, and she let him, because she thought it was cute how worried he was (not that she'd admit that out loud).

"Sadie." Anubis nudged her. "Let's race!"

"What?" She stared at him. "Are you stupid?"

He looked hurt. "I've got an umbrella…"

She shook her head. "Anubis," she said patiently. "It's still raining. Raining, lightning. Umbrella. Rod. Metel. Ka-boom. Dead."

It took him a few seconds to understand. "Oh." He nodded in understanding. " _Oh."_

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly."

"So, no umbrella," he suggested. "We can still run. It's not safe being out when there's lighting anyway."

She look at him, exasperated. "Really?'

He started walking faster with a grin. "You can't get me!" he sang out.

"Oh, I don't think so." She knew he was manipulating her (and that was _her_ job) but she took the bait anyway, pushing herself to run faster.

They neared the twenty first nome and she made out a figure on the steps of Brooklyn House.

"Oh no!" she whispered, grabbing Anubis's arm to prevent him from going any further.

He turned to look at her questionably. "What's wrong?"

"That's Carter," she hissed, pointing at him.

Anubis frowned. "So?"

"So he's going to be mad that I just took off and left without texting him at all!"

"Wait- why were you walking around in the rain?"

"I had some fights with Carter," she grumbled, "and Felix pulled this stupid prank on me and everyone was being irritating so I left. I couldn't take it anymore." She folded her arms.

He set his hands on her face, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?'

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, I am now. At least, I'm not as mad as I was before."

She kept her eyes on Carter, hoping he'd leave. Unfortunately, he stayed where he was. And unfortunately, Anubis suddenly had a really stupid idea.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. "It can't be that bad."

She dug her feet in and protested, but he eventually convinced her to face him.

Carter looked up as she approached him, relief spreading across his face. "Sadie Kane, where have you-!" He paused, glaring at her. "Why is Anubis's arm around your waist?"

Anubis quickly started to pull away, but Sadie moved to hold his arm there. "Stay," she murmured. He nodded slightly.

Carter narrowed his eyes at them. "What's going on?" he demanded, moving down the steps.

Anubis coughed. Carter eyed him suspiciously.

"Carter," Sadie said calmly. "I know you're probably mad that I didn't tell you where I was going. But I'm not a little kid anymore, and I can leave without telling you if I want."

She tried to sound less snobbish and bossy, figuring it wouldn't really help him accept her relationship. "But regardless, I am sorry if I worried you." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

He seemed to soften a little bit, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Anubis. "It's okay. Forget about that. Why is his arm around you?"

Sadie made a face. "Well, I'm just going to say this: Anubis and I are sort of…" She hesitated, turning to Anubis. 'Actually, what are we? I mean, we kissed, but you didn't actually ask me out…"

"Kissed?" Carter repeated, his tone dangerously quiet. "There was a _kiss?"_

"Kisses," Sadie corrected him helpfully, laughing at his expression on the inside. "And yes."

"Well, I'd like to date you," Anubis whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "Well, then you know what to do."

He rolled his eyes, but complied, getting down on his knees.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Carter yelled, sounding panicked. He started running. "Don't-"

Sadie moved back so he ran right past them and tripped. She laughed and focused on Anubis, who took her hands with a smile. "Sadie," he said softly, "would you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned. "Finally," she said, and yanked him up for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Please drop a review and let me know what you thought! Thank you!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> ~Linds.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Since it was still pouring out, Sadie proposed they went inside to talk and Cater begrudgingly agreed. They gathered in the kitchen. Anubis sat next to Sadie, but scooched over a bit after Carter glared at him.

"Carter," Sadie finally started, "I know you don't like Anubis very much-"

"Like him? Sadie, he's a god. You two are forbidden to be together, remember?" Carter pointed straight at him. "Besides, he'll probably only hurt you."

Sadie glanced at Anubis; he was beginning to look angry.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice laced with irritation, "but I would never hurt your sister, Carter. She means a lot to me."

Carter stared at him. "Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?" Anubis blinked.

"I said, do you love her?" Carter seemed annoyed.

"I care for her a lot," Anubis said carefully. "And if I did love her, she would hear it from me, not her brother, who forced it out of me."

"Don't ever hurt her," Carter warned. But he seemed satisfied with his answer.

"I won't," Anubis said steadily. "And if I ever do, you have my permission to murder me."

Carter stared at him some more for what felt like a long time. Sadie glanced back and forth between the two.

"All right," Carter eventually said. "But keep the PDA down, okay?"

Sadie grinned. "I make no promises," she chirped.

Carter groaned.

"Now shoo." Sadie made shooing motions with her hands.

"Leave?" Carter raised an eyebrow. "Leave you alone? With him?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and stood to push him out the door. "Yes. Alone."

The last thing Anubis saw was Carter's scowl.

Sadie plopped back down in her seat and Anubis noticed she was shivering. "Hey," he said softly, pulling her into him so he could wrap his arms round her. "You're freezing." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Duh," Sadie said. "I'm all wet!"

Anubis laughed quietly. "You should go change. I'll wait here."

Sadie pouted. "Won't you come with? It would really annoy Carter."

Anubis gave her a look. "Nice try, but one, I'd rather not piss your brother off, and two, that would be insulting your honor."

Sadie sighed, disappointed. "Oh well. It was worth a shot. You know he's listening to us, right?"

She hopped out of her seat and shoved the door open. Carter yelled as it hit his head and Sadie laughed maniacally. "That's what you get," she told him, sashaying out and up the stairs. Carter groaned and stood up.

"Hey, look, thanks for, you know, not being a perv and going up with her," he said awkwardly. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought."

Anubis shrugged. "I would never do that without her consent," he said seriously. "And I mean her real consent, not because she wants to annoy you."

Carter nodded uncomfortably. "Right. And, uh, no sex, either." He coughed, his cheeks bright red.

Anubis almost smirked at Carter's embarrassment. "Don't worry," he told him honestly. "I won't have sex with her until she's ready. She's too young now anyway, and I'm pretty sure she knows it, too. She can be mature when she wants to be, you know."

Carter nodded. "I'm starting to realize that," he murmured. "Well, I'm going to go."

He stood and left. Anubis laid his head on the table and waited for Sadie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> Linds.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll update when I have at least two reviews. I promise the next chapters are longer.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Linds.


End file.
